20th century classic revival part 4
by Looneyman1933
Summary: I'm seperating this story into sections of 7 chapters. read first one first.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 23

The big Betrayal

Looney Terrence Une knew the day was going to be bad from the second he woke up. It started when he was accidentally hit by Silly in the face, but that he could understand. Because of the few adventures they had, and the fact that Silly was only eight, Silly had grown rather jumpy lately. Those adventures weren't that bad, mostly because it made the two forget they were stepsister and stepbrother, but saw each other as brother and sister.

At breakfast, Looney had to deal with a fish in his orange juice. Silly's fish, of course.

Oh, but don't think this has anything to do with Silly, in fact she tried to protect him. But she was eight, and he was fourteen now, his birthday on March 25. it was the one place he hated the most.

School.

He had plenty of friends, but he was always made fun of for being too smart, or annoying, or weird.

That was why everyday after school, he would usually go to a place where it wasn't bad to be smart or weird, and no one found him annoying.

To the world of tiny toons. Looney always had a suspicion that's exactly why he found the studio, which only he and Silly could see.

His enemies would always think him clever. His friends would always think him funny. And his sister would always think him a hero.

But it was that day it all changed.

He made a decision that wasn't clever, didn't make him funny, and made him the exact opposite of a hero.

What had happened was, He had entered the studio like he always did, but was soon knocked unconscious.

When he came to, he saw he had been kidnapped, by the dastardly blue and cyan bird.

"Ah, Looney, so nice to Meep! Meep! Again, sorry I do that sometimes." R.R. Said.

"You better let me go! I have a phone in my pocket, and you know what I can do with it." Looney threatened.

"I know what you _can _do with it isn't the same thing as what you_ will _do with it. In fact I was waiting to wake you up to release you."

"You're just letting me go? Then why kidnap me in the first place?"

"To give you a choice, dear Looney. Either go back to your life of ridicule, pain, and suffering. Or work again with an old partner of yours." R.R. Said, throwing back a curtain with a person who looked just like Looney, with two big differences. One was that he wasn't wearing glasses, the other was that the whites of his eyes were yellow.

"Terrence!" Looney shouted.

"Oh give the boy a prize! Who else looks like this , nimrod?" Said Terrence.

Terrence was the part of looney that was everything Looney wasn't. Sarcastic, pushy, and evil.

But Looney had a fear about one thing. Terrence was a part of Looney, so he must have known all his secrets. His fears, his weaknesses.

His desires.

"Looney, bro listen." Terrence started.

"I'm not your brother!" Looney shouted.

"Brother, two people who have the same father and/or mother. And since I'm part of you, that's exactly what I am. But I didn't come to argue. Double R's got a proposal, and you should take it. Because if you don't, I'll be let out of this cage, and do you think I'm just going to stay out of trouble and be a good boy? I will make every single world that there is crumble, and to do that, i'd only have to crumble one."

"The real world."

"Yes, brother the real world."

"That's impossible! You can't take control of the real world!"

"Can't I? It turns out that those things you have in your safe could change that. I just need one of those things, possibly the control suit? Or the magic? Or the shoes?"

"How did you know?"

"I read your fanfiction, anyways you know that we have to join together, because if we don't, I'll get out and destroy your world, and even if I decide not to, you'll keep living your miserable life in the real world."

"Fine! I'll join you."

"I can see it in your eyes brother. It's not to save the world."

"Who says I can't take my revenge?"

"Sounds like the brother I never had, now shake my hand before you change your mind."

Terrence extended his hand, and Looney shook it.

It was at that moment looney realized what Terrence was really up to. He tricked Looney into thinking they would share the body, when Terrence would be in control. His only desires were to make people think he was the real Looney, get into the safe.

And make sure Looney suffered at the cause of his mistake.

Terrence couldn't believe it, he had actually persuaded Looney to join his body to his own, something he never thought would happen in a million years. Mostly because he thought Looney was smart enough to not take revenge on people.

He heard R.R. Gleefully cheering at what had happened.

"Oh, joy! Now about letting me take over this world..." R.R. Started.

"You are so gullible, you know that? " Terrence asked, " If you think I would ever actually let you rule a world, you are a complete birdbrain!"

"Don't mock me boy..."

"Looney wasn't lying about the phone in his pocket, and you know it would take just one sentence to turn you into a roast turkey dinner."

Terrence reached for the phone, but that was when he felt something.

Looney fighting back.

He was hoping he would go down without a fight, but Looney was too persistent.

Whatever Looney was doing, it didn't make sense to him.

The first part seemed like some sort of message, but what he said didn't make sense to him.

"Silly Symphonies."

Terrence had actually lied before. He didn't read the fanfiction, someone else told him important details to his plan from it. So he didn't know who Silly was, and thought Looney was talking about a cartoon series instead.

It didn't matter to him, though. He was just off to the studio.

* * *

Silly had gotten the message as soon as it was spoken. Looney and she had worked out an emergency call if anything bad ever happened, and the other wasn't around. The sign she had gotten was, _In great danger, need creativity_.

'Creativity' is what they used as their last resort, as in just making a problem go away by typing it.

Silly rushed to her laptop, that had the same information as Looney's computer. When she saw what was happening, she rushed over to the studio immediately, with the laptop of course.

* * *

"Looney, What are you doing here?" Wile E. asked as he saw Looney trying to open the safe. Or, what he thought was Looney.

"It's not Looney, Dad, it's Terrence!" Terrence shouted, "And what are you doing here?"

"Directing the show."

"Perfect! What big plan are you working on now?"

"Directing the show."

"Good one, Dad, if I didn't know any better I thought you actually were friends with the boy..."

"His name is Looney." Said Wile E. "Listen, son. don't you think we should be on the same side?"

"Yeah, dad." said Terrence, as he pulled out the glove of the control suit,"I think I do."

* * *

Silly had rushed over to the studio, which really wasn't that hard, since her house was right next to it. Unfortunately, she was grabbed by a certain scraggly brown and tan coyote.

"Well, Dad, what have we got here?" Terrence said as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Terrence!"

"The one and only, now with the one and only body."

"What did you do to my-" Silly stopped midsentence, realizing that if Terrence knew she was Looney's sister, he might to something to her, "I mean, Looney?"

"Oh, he's right in front of you girl." Terrence said, before he saw the laptop, "And I'll be taking that, we wouldn't want you to change the story, now would we?" Terrence took the laptop and threw it on the ground. "Now who are you and where are you from? Oz, Half-Blood, Narnia, Hogwarts, Neverland, Panem, or Wonderland? Do any of these sound familiar to you? Or..." Said Terrence, as a thought came to his mind, "Are you from the real world, where people think for themselves and don't do what's written on paper? Because you don't look like a fictionl character I've ever seen before, what's your name?"

"I have none." Silly lied.

"Ah! So you are a fictionall character! One who was never given a name. Pathetic really, but who did I expect _Looney_ to be hanging around with?"

"Looney, please, listen to me-"

"Foolish girl, I'm Terrence, not Looney."

"No, but Looney is still inside of you."

"It's just Terrence!"

"Looney please listen to me, you don't have to do this-"

"Yes I do! I'm going to get my revenge!"

Silly realized that it wasn't Terrence who had said those words, but her own brother.

"Looney, listen! You once told me an eye for an eye makes the world go blind, and it was one of the reasons you hasted the bullies at school! Do you really want to become what you seek to destroy?"

"No."

"Looney, the only reason Terrence has any control of you, is because you still have those thoughts of revenge! You're not evil, Looney!"

"What do you care?" Terrence 's voice said.

"Because Looney's my big brother, and I love him!"

"Love? I never understood it. It just makes people miserable."

"No, it doesn't!"

"But now that I know you're Looney's little sister, I'm gonna enjoy sending you somewhere very far away."

"NO!"

That voice had not come from Silly's mouth, but rather Looney himself.

"Leave my sister alone!" Looney shouted out, and suddenly the two were seperate once again.

"Do you think, that just because I'm not part of you anymore, means that I am defeated?"

"It does if you're not wearing the control suit."

Terrence looked down to see he was in fact wearing regular clothes.

"That doesn't mean anything! I can still defeat you!"

"Nope!" Looney said as he pushed a button to cage up Terrence.

"This isn't over! You haven't seen the last of Terrence Une!"

"Boy, aren't little brothers such a pain?" Looney sarcastically remarked.

"LITTLE? I'm practically your twin!"

"Then aren't twin brothers such a pain?"

"You wil pay! I will have my revenge!"

"Somebody get him offscreen before he recites even more villain cliches!"

So, Wile E. pushed him off.

"Silly, I'm sorry that-" Silly cut him off.

"Until next time, we're tiny, we're toony, and I love you so much Looney."

"Thanks, I love you two."

The siblings caught into an embracing hug.

"Good night!" they both cried out at the same time.

**Well? what did you think? put it in the review box, hack, put _anything_ in the review box, like my drama teacher says questions, comments, concerns, hopes, dreams, aspirations? Oh, and that reminds me, check Out Kodi3000's page. Put anything in the review box, reviews, jokes, comments, constructive criticism, the recipe for mashed potatoes, the letter H, the color of your hair, your dogs birthday, or really anything at all. Except flames, constructive criticism is okay, but no flames. I can't find the fire extinguisher on this site anyway. Man, that was a bad joke. Oh, and if any of you guess my name I'll write a chapter about whatever you solely want to read about. I'll give you a hint, It's not Rumplestiltskin, and two presidents had Jackson, Misisippi and Johnson Tennesee. If no one figures it out by next week, I'll give you another hint, and it'll keep going until someone gets it right or the story's over, whichever comes first. Good-bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 23 (really)

return of the Looney.

Hey! Who woke me up? I've been having the best sleep and... hey! You're back! So nice to see you, it feels like that week was the longest. What? A _month_? I couldn't have been asleep that long.

"Time is short when your asleep." Hey that voice sounds like... it is! Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, people of all ages, I introduce you to the great the marvelous...

"Untalented"

Most creative, most genius...

"Most hopeless."

totally great at being...

"A lost cause."

Will you stop, Looney! What has gotten into you?

"I've stayed away from this place because there hasn't been an original idea in my head for a month! I've just realized I forgot to officially resign."

_Resign_? You can't be serious!

"I'm sorry, but I've made up my mind!"

Wait! What if I told you I knew a place where you could get some creativity...

"Imagination is dead to me."

…

"Action?"

Looney looked around as he saw nothing but his house. What had he just done?

"This isn't funny!"

_No, it isn't,_ a voice said.

"Who is this?"

_A person much like yourself._

"This isn't funny Action! I know you just changed your voice into italics!"

_No jokes! Besides, I right the story now._

"Silly? It's you right?"

_Now, now Looney, though why don't I just call you-_

"Because I don't want you to."

_Ha! I've got it now!_

"Got what?"

_Your imagination, I've needed one this strong for some time. I guess you could call me somewhat of a vampire, only I take what people don't want!_

"No! I didn't mean those words"

_Too bad, as for you,_

_hush now, quiet now it's time to lay your sleepy head_

"Hey! How do you know that..."

_hush now, quiet now, it's time to go to bed._

"You're not doing (yawn) anything to me"

_Drifting, off to sleep, the exciting day behind you_

_drifting off to sleep, let the joy of dreamland find you_

Looney's eyes were now half closed.

_Hush now, quiet now, rest your sleepy head,_

_Hush now quiet now, it's time to go to bed_

Looney was fast asleep

_Poor boy, I almost wish he still had it, his imagination was at good use._ _But it isn't when you know that you need it more than anything_

a dragon who might look familiar to people who recognize that song, but with red where his green should be and black where his purple should be, came out.

_The greatest gem, is imagination after all._

Silly!

"What? I was just dreaming about a candy house!"

Sorry, but your brother needs help.

"You're telling me! He gets all serious now, it's like he's an entirely different person."

Look out your window!

Silly did seeing nothing.

"Are you feeling alright?"

Silly, you have to get to the studio right away!

"Every time I try, Looney stops me."

Looney needs you more than ever! He's been taken by an imagination sucking monster!

"Wait a minute, do you suppose that's why he's been acting so different?"

Could be.

"Silly, who are you talking to?" Silly's father called out.

"Just a personification of physical movement, Dad!"

"Okay, just make sure they're home by dinner!"

Looney awoke chained up in what appeared to be a cave.

"Where am I?"

_Around Canterlot_

"What? But this is a tiny toons centric fic!"

_I hate jokes as much as I hate imagination, which is why I'll dispose of you._

"if the reviewers don't first, I mean seriously, if I had done a fic about this world..."

_I told you I hate jokes!_

"I'm not joking, can you imagine how many flames I'll get for writing this chapter alone? I thought, not getting reviews was bad, now I'm gonna have a lot more than I want..."

_ENOUGH! I've had it up to here with your jokes, no matter how hard I try, I can't suck the imagination from you!_

"That's it! I know who you are!"

_Humor me._

"You can't fool me, Max!"

_Oh sorry, but the correct answer was, 'an evil dragon set on destroying all of imagination'_

"What happened to you not liking jokes?"

_That is beside the point! Now tell me where they are!_

"They?"

_The icons of imagination!_

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

_LIAR!_

The dragon came at him before he could tell what was going on. Only, this dragon looked different than he had expected. His animation was more like tiny toons style.

"You know, you look a little like-"

_Don't say it! You know, you're friends were a lot easier._

"Friends?"

After which he saw Plucky, Marcia, Babs and Buster in the cave (probably just for the sake of saving this fanfic) except that they all looked like they had been from two tone town.

"Now you're stealing ideas from..."

_Don't say his name either!_

"Well, sorry."

_Besides, this plot was used before_.

"Where?"

_I … that's not important!_ _What is important is I demolish you!_

"Too bad. Silly, where are you?"

"You called?"

Silly stepped out.

"And, the plot was used before in-"

_Don't say it! I am sick of you two! You will never see the light of day again!_

"Silly," Looney asked, "Why are you hear to rescue me?"

"What do you see in a shooting star?" his sister asked.

"Broken dreams"

"In a wishing well?"

"Poor saps."

"In me?"

"A little girl. Silly, I think I just can't use imagination any more..." Looney coughed " I'm just-_cough- _useless. I appreciate your loyalty, but I think I'll let them."

"Looney please! You're creative, you're imaginative, you've just had a bit of a loss for inspiration"

"And what are you going to do? Sing me a song?"

Before Silly could reply the dragon had hit her in the back of the head. Hard.

_Ha! Little chatterbox_.

"Silly! No!"

_Why don't you just give up!_

"Looney... sing me a song."

"What?"

"A song. The flower one from-cough, hack-"

Looney started to cry, but still sang the song.

"Flower,_ gleam and glow,_

_Let your powers shine, _

_Make the clock reverse,_

_Bring back what once was mine, _

_Heal what has been hurt,_

_Change the fate's design_

_Save what has been lost, _

_Bring back what once was mine,_

_What once was mine_"

"More." the girl asked.

"There is no more t-that's the end of the song."

"Make more."

And so, with four simple words in mind, Looney finished up the flower song.

"_It lingers very near_

_Little I still find_

_Oh please bring it back here_

_Very much, I loved what's mine_

_Everything I see_

_You're better then all combined_

_Open up you're heart_

_Upon what once was mine_

_She is very dear_

_It's like she's even too kind_

_Let her come back here_

_Let live what once was mine_

_Yes, what once was mine."_

Looney felt stronger, some how, as if just singing that song had saved their lives.

And in a way, it did.

_No! NO! Creativity in my presence is like exposing a vampire to sunlight!_

And so it did it. He didn't crumble to dust, but ran away.

So everyone regained color, Silly's fine, blah, blah, blah. Nothing worth mentioning before the show's over.

Why are you staring at me like that?

Quit it!

Fine.

"You failed me."

_Master, please. I didn't know..._

"I ask you to do one thing and you fail me."

_But his sister, she came to save him-_

The boy he was talking to realized something

"That's it!"

_What, Master?_

"His sister! If we destroy her first, he'll be easier to defeat. You're not as useless as I thought Noseseonnn."

_Master, I prefer just Zeon._

"Whatever!"said the boy who looked a lot like Looney, save for the fact he had no glasses because he had the eyes of a coyote. Zeon was unmoved, as Terrence still showed a bit of Looney. Zeon was fine as long as his master-

"Can you believe it, Zeon, two suckers for the rice of one!" he said, pulling out two suckers.

-didn't make any jokes.

_Master, the jokes._

"It figures that my first creation would feel pain when a joke is told, but laugh when he is hurt." Terrence sighed. "Maybe I should ask Looney for some pointers before I destroy him."

"Well," said Looney "Until next time, we're tiny, we're toony, and imagination got us to the moon-y. Good night!"

**If you can guess my name, I'll spin straw into gold.** **Or if you guess those first four words looney thought about. It wasn't the first four words of the song by the way. Well, I can't actually spin straw into gold, but I can write a chapter on solely what you choose! All guesses will be excepted! Goodbye!**

**P.S. You must click the 'Review' button below if you don't want dragons to burn down your house.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 24

Zeon signs

Looney was working on the sign for the studio, when he almost slipped. He caught himself just in time.

"Oh, hello klutzy." Buster came in.

"Get away from me you little dragon thing, you're not fooling me anymore." Looney said to what appeared to be Buster.

The 'rabbit' changed into a black and red baby dragon.

"Do you have to ruin my fun."

"You're not real this is just a nightmare"

"Say whatever you want."

Then the dragon pushed the ladder down and Looney started falling. Down , down down...

Looney woke up from his nightmare.

"So you're sure you're all right?" Buster asked.

"I'm fine!" Looney answered. "So, anyways, I was thinking we could start with a Calamity Coyote cartoon, then Plucky and Marcia, and finally, a Babs and Buster Bunny cartoon."

"Sounds good to me!" Plucky stated.

"Looney!" Wile E. called over the intercom.

"Yes?" the boy responded.

"There's a 'Zeon' here to see you."

"Don't know the guy, can you see him?"

"No."

"Well, send him in."

Suddenly, the red and black baby dragon came running in.

"You? You're Zeon?" the boy asked.

"Just hide me!" Zeon yelled.

Before Looney could even responded, Zeon had ran into the green room.

"So, like I was saying-" the boy began

"Looney!" his sister called.

"Yes, Silly?"

"Do you think people see me as a Mary Sue?"

"Of course not, you're way to imperfect."

"Tha- Hey!"

"So, anyways-"

Just then, a person who could have been a dead ringer, except that his eyes were... icy blue? (you all know the glasses thing already.)

"Ah, Looney. Doesn't it feel good to be alive?" Terrence asked.

"Why do I have a feeling that doesn't mean what it's supposed to?" Looney asked.

"Because, you nit wit, I've decided that having coyote's instinct wasn't good enough for me. Now, I'm all-powerful"

"You can't be-"

Before Looney could finish he was changed into a black panther. The panther was confused at what he saw. But he saw his master. The panther came around Terrence the same way a house cat would.

"All-powerful" Terrence repeated.

"Well, not the first time my brother's turned into an animal." Silly stated.

"And look, I guess that makes me in charge, doesn't it?"

"No! Looney's still in charge!"

"He's a _panther_."

"Doesn't matter! Unless given permission by Looney himself, he runs the studio. And even so, the maximum amount is a day. And also, only Looney can make rule changes!"

"Well, little girl. I guess you're going have to take orders from a panther unless he changes back. And this spell doesn't just wear off."

"Fine! And I don't take orders."

"You know, I'll change him back, for the possession of the studio."

"Why do you even- the safe!"

"Right, whoever owns the studio gets to know all it's tricks and secrets. They've got an all access pass."

"Never!"

"Well then, do I qualify in the name contest thing?"

"No!"

"Fine."

The all-powerful boy left the room.

Suddenly, Zeon came out.

"How'd he get powerful?" Silly asked.

"Let's just say, he's been making deals with the draconiquis." Zeon answered.

"You seem different."

"Of course I'm different, he traded my imagination sucking powers. Now I know how it feels to have one of the most powerful things you've ever had taken away from you."

"Ironic, isn't it?"

"Yes" He sighed.

"Well, we've got to figure out how to turn a panther into a teenager."

"It'd take magic."

"We know someone with magic."

"You're going to a loon for help?" Zeon asked.

"Yes I am!" Silly replied.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Of course."

The two were at Shirley the loon's house. Well, three if you counted the panther.

"Like, I'll be right there, or some junk." Shirley said from inside.

The loon had came and saw the panther.

"Like, what do you want me to do with that?" She asked.

"Change him back in to my brother!" Silly stated.

"Like, sorry, I can't do this. It's too powerful magic, or some junk."

"But, how am I supposed to turn my brother back?"

"Like, I don't know, you'd have to ask the guy who did it."

"The guy who did it's evil!"

"Oh, well, take away his powers, or some junk."

And the door slammed.

"Now what?" the girl asked.

The baby dragon sighed.

"I'm going to break the deal."

"What? But that'd mean-"

"I'm sorry, Silly but there's no other way. You don't want to have a panther for a brother, do you?"

"No, but we can fix this."

"Yes, by letting me go."

"Oh, you are so stupid." a third voice came.

Terrence appeared in a flash of light.

"I'm not letting you break the deal, and he wouldn't either." Terrence stated, "Now Looney, it's time to attack."

The panther looked at his master confused. There was no one to attack here.

"The girl, you idiot! The girl!" Terrence yelled.

The girl? But she had done nothing wrong.

"Stupid panther! I'll just have to get rid of her myself." Terrence stated.

The panther attacked, but was useless against his powers. The cat was quickly flung aside.

"Now let's see, there are so many ways I could do it," Terrence stated, "I could turn you into a bug and squash you, or turn you into a fish and watch you flop, or maybe just straight on burn you."

The girl was scared. She had realized that Terrence could do a million things to her.

"No!"

Zeon had stepped between the two.

"Move aside, slave." Terrence warned.

"I'm nobody's slave, alright? I can make my on choices and own decisions, and you have no control over me!"

"Oh, you are going to eat those words."

While Zeon and Terrence fought, Silly ran over to the panther.

"Looney?"

The panther remained lifeless.

"No, Looney you can't leave me! Please be alright."

She felt his heartbeat, he had none.

"No, no, Looney," She began to cry "I love you so much." She did the only thing she could think of. She kissed the panther.

Suddenly, the panther wasn't a panther anymore. He was a goofy, somewhat geeky, fourteen-year-old boy.

"I love you too, Silly."

Terrence's eyes changed back into coyote eyes.

"No, No! My power!" Terrence cried

"Sorry about that, bro." Looney stated.

"This isn't over." Terrence ominously said.

Zeon seemed to be looking at his hands curiously.

"How come... I didn't change back into what I was?" he asked.

"Because it's the way you're supposed to be." Looney answered.

Zeon smiled, not believing Looney could be so forgiving.

"Well, until next time, we're tiny, we're toony, and a baby dragon will be coming to our house soon-y.

Good night!"

That night, Looney had another dream with Zeon in it.

But it wasn't a nightmare. He wouldn't have one of those for a long time.

**A/N: Well, ain't that sweet? By the way another hint. Carnegie. Figure out my name now? Oh, and you missed out on the bonus last week, it was 'I love you Silly'. Just look at it up from down and it'll be clear. Good night**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 25

More job oppur-Toon-ities

**A/N: I am actually going to start crying at the lack of reviews as of late. What do I have to do, hold a chapter hostage and demand a ransom of reviews like some authors? Anyways, please, please, please, please review! I hate things without it.**

"Hello and welcome to- This show!" Looney said.

"Today, we're going to take a lighter turn than what we've been coming to, mostly because I still cough up hairballs." Looney said, doing just that, "And give you what happens when Silly has to work in a grocery store." Looney let out a low, dark chuckle.

"Before you ask I'm not evil and I'm not you-know-who. And I don't mean Voldemort. I'm just an older brother. This cartoon is called 'inconvenience store'"

* * *

At the convenience store, Silly was doing a rather good job.

"Silly!" Buster shouted.

"Yes, Buster?" The girl asked.

"As you know, you're job is to answer questions."

"Yes, sir!"

"And never to lose your temper doing it."

"Yes, sir!"

"Unfortuneately, since you're the only one who has that job, you're gonna have to take our client today."

"I couldn't lose my temper around anyone, sir!"

Then, Elmyura comes in.

"Except maybe her."

"Oooh, do you sell bunnies?" Elmyra asked

"Good luck." Buster said and ran off.

"No, this is a grocery store." Silly answered.

"Do you sell kitties?" The dimwit asked.

"No, this is a grocery store."

"Duckys?"

"No."

"Horsies?"

"No."

"Doggies?"

"No."

"Birdies?"

"We don't sell animals here!" Silly said, then quickly covered her mouth as she realized what she had done.

"Silly!" Buster called, and quickly ran over to the girl.

"Uh, y-yes, sir?"

"You know you can't lose your temper, that's strike one."

The rabbit left.

"Do you have any aminal things?" Elmyra asked.

"Yes, in aisle 12." Silkly answered.

"How many numbers is that?"

"I'll just show you." Silly said, pushing Elmyra to the aisle.

"Ooh, what are these?" Elmyra asked, picking up a dog treat bag.

"Those are Acme Acres beef dog treats, you know, like on the bag?"

"So, these are treats?"

"Yes."

"Where are they made?"

"Well, they're called Acme Acres beef dog treats, so I'm guessing Acme Acres."

"And what flavor are they?"

"Well, they're called Acme Acres beef dog treats, so I'm guessing they're beef."

"And what kind of animal are they for?"

Silly got a bit mad.

"Look, These are Acme Acres beef dog treats. They are from Acme Acres, they are beef, they're for dogs, and they're treats, now are you going to buy some or not?"

"No thank you."

Silly just stood there, unsure of what to do next.

"Silly!" Buster called from behind her, "Now that's the second time you've lost your temper today. And you know what happens if it happens one more time."

"I'll get fired."

"Yes, now-"

"I've made my decision!" Elmyra screamed.

"Oh, thank goodness." Silly said.

Elmyra quickly walked to the counter, made her purchase, and walked away.

"Yes, Yes, YES!" Silly screamed, then realized what she had done.

"Silly, you forgot rule number 2."

"I know, never exceed the noise limit."

* * *

"Oh, I just can't wait to be- Are we on? Oh, welcome back!" Looney stated.

"But on the subject of Lion King, I started a new fanfic, a crossover between lion king and my little pony. And also, Zazu is going to be here for a bit of cameo co-hosting."

The hornbill flew down onto a seat.

"It's great to have you here Zazu." Looney said.

"It's great to be here, Looney." Zazu said.

"So this cartoon has a bit of inspiration from you, correct?"

"Indeed, it's based on an old saying of mine, And that saying is, 'Chhetahs never prosper' like the name of the cartoon!"

* * *

Buster and Babs were seen running in the African Savannah.

"Babs, we can't outrace cheetahs, we'd better go underground." Buster said.

The two rabbits went underground, The cheetahs ran into a tree.

"So just two more tricks, right?" Buster asked.

"I hope so, I have an appointment at 4:00." Babs answered.

The next thing they did was stand next to each other.

"Hey, we're over here!" Buster called.

"Come and get us!" Babs shouted.

The cheetahs ran, but Buster and Babs stepped out of the way at the last second, revealing a pile of anvils.

"You know, a bet when you're going that fast, it's hard to stop." Buster said.

Last, but not least they were putting on a show. the cheetahs followwed.

"Take your seats, right here in the splash zone!" Babs stated, sitting the two hyenas down. And they were splashed... with pianos and safes and anvils andmallets.

"You know Babs, we could of just gone back home." Bustrer stated.

"Where's the fun in that?"Babs asked.

* * *

"Well," Looney said, until next time, we're tiny we're toony, and take us out Zazu-ny!"

"Good night!" the hornbill cried.

**A/N: Don't forget the challenge**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 26

Buster and the magic lamp

"Hello everybody!" Looney said. "Remember all those chapters ago when I told you about our little parody of an Arabian tale? Well, Here it is! Marcia, Take it away!"

Then the scenery changed into a desert, and the Martian ,on a camel, started singing

"_Oh I come from a land, from a faraway place,_

_Where colorful animals roam_

_Where it's odd and immense,_

_And the tricks are intense,_

_It's barbaric, but hey, it's home_

_Where the cat's in the east,_

_And the pig's in the west,_

_Near Acme Acres, all right_

_Come on down, step on by,_

_grab a carpet and fly,_

_To another Tiny Toons night!_

_Tiny Toons nights,_

_Like Tiny Toons days_

_More often than not,_

_You'll laugh a lot,_

_In a lot of good ways._

_Tiny Toons nights!_

_'Neath Tiny Toons moons!_

_A fool of his guard,_

_Will laugh very hard,_

_When he sees the Toons."_

Marcia got of her camel

"Now what is it you seek?" Marcia asked the reader "I have it all. Magic, Miscellaneous items, and Tales. What's that? You've come to here the tale? Then we'll start with our most famous tale. It starts on a dark night, where a dark man waits with a dark purpose."

Terrence was waiting. He had Sweetie on his shoulder, when Furrball came to him.

"Here...It...Wasn't..easy...but I did it." Furrball said, panting.

"Perfect." Terrence said putting what Furrball brought him to the part he had.

The bug flew until it went to the middle of the dessert. Then a giant tiger head came out.

"Who disturbs my slumber?" the tiger head asked.

"It is I, just a humble theif." Furrball said.

"Know this, only one may enter. A diamond in the rough." The Cave warned.

"I don't like those odds."

"Go!" Terrence shouted.

Furrball took a step in, and The Cave of Wonders stood still for a second. Then it closed it's mouth*.

"Well, Furrball was obviously unworthy." Terrence said.

"Oh there's a big surprise." Sweetie said sarcastically. "I think i'm going to have a heart attack and die from that surprise!"

"Patience, we must find this 'diamond in the rough'" Terrence said.

"Hey stop right there street rat!" a guard called. "I'm going to cut you open."

"Just for a carrot?" Buster Bunny asked. Then a guard caught him, and he was only to be saved by his pal, Plucky.

The guard, Monty, swung for Buster.

"_Got to keep, one jump ahead of the breadline" _He said jumping over the sword

_One swing, ahead of the sword,_

_I steal, only what I can't afford," _He said taking a guard's pants. The guard pulled a fish from a barrel he destroyed earlier as pants.

_And that's everything!_

_One jump ahead of the lawmen, _

_That's all, and that's no joke._

_This guys don't appreciate that I'm broke!_" He said, climbing over to a pile of barrels and kicking them down. Then he climbed on a platform.

"_Riff Raff"_ a guard sang

"_Street rat!"_ sang another

"_Scoundrel!_" Sang another

"_Take that!_" They all sang, throwing food at Buster.

"_Just a little snack, guys_" He sang.

"_Rip him open take it back, guys._" the guards sang, shaking the platform.

"_I can take a hint gotta face the facts_" Buster sang, falling, then was caught by Plucky and was thrown into a building.

"_You're my only friend Plucky!_"

"Who?" Some girls said.

"_So sad, Buster Bunny's hit rock bottom,_

_He's become, a one hare rise in crime."_

Buster ran into a woman.

"_I'd blame parents except he hasn't got 'em*" _She sang.

"_Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat, _

_tell you all about it when I got the time!" _he then ran out the building.

"_One jump ahead of the slowpokes,_

_One skip ahead of my doom" _A muscle man turned to reveal Buster was behind his back.

"_Next time, gonna use a nom de plume."_ he said, running off.

"_One jump ahead of the hitmen,_" He sang bouncing on sheep while the guards just pushed them aside.

"_One hit ahead of the flock,_

_I think I'll take a stroll around the block_."

As he passed a man sleeping on a bed of nails, a rather overweight guard landed on him.

"_Stop thief!" _a guard cried out as Plucky tried on some jewelery from a cart.

"_Vandal!"_ another cried.

"_Plucky!_" Buster cried.

"_Scandal!_" the owner cried.

"_Let's not be too hasty." _Buster sang

"_Still I think he's rather tasty._" Sang Elmyra.

"_Got to eat to live, got to steal to eat,_

_Otherwise we'd get along."_ The bunny sang

"Wrong!" cried the guards.

Buster and plucky tried to sneak away in barrels, but the guards saw them. Then they jumped on the back of a man on hot coals to get across. The guards ran across them. Then Plucky took a sword from a sword swallower's mouth.

"He's got a sword!" one guard cried.

"You idiots, We've all got swords!" Monty cried, and they all unsheathed their swords.

"_One jump ahead of the hoofbeats" _Buster sang.

"_Vandal!"_a guard sang

"_One hop, ahead of the hump!"_

"_Street rat!"_

"_One trick, ahead of disaster."_

"_Scoundrel!"_

"_They're quick, but I'm much faster!"_

Buster ran from the guards and grabbed a carpet, Plucky close behind.

"_Well, here goes, _

_Better throw my hand in,_

_Wish me happy landin',_

_All I gotta to is jump!_" Said Buster, as he glided down with the carpet from the window.

* * *

"And cut! We'll pick it up from there tomorrow." Looney said. "Until tomorrow, be tiny, be toony, and remember every tuney. Good night!

**A/N: I need to tell you what the * stood for. First off, Furrball isn't dead. How could i kill one of my favorite characters? It's all staged here. Second, Buster isn't really an orphan. his parents are actuallly very nice people. Now for your clue. The new amazing spider-man movie is coming out. This is Looney, over and out.**

**Genie, my second wish is to have a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 27

Buster and the magic lamp part 2

**A/N: At this point, I'm beginning to wonder if I should write anything anymore. I feel like I'm writing something nobody reads. Do you know how sad that feels? It's like performing a song you put all of your heart in, and it's really great, but no one's around to hear it. And you know what? Until I get one m ore review, I'm not writing another chapter. This is chapter 27, and I only have 14 reviews, and almost all of them are by the same person! I'm sorry, but it's come down to that!**

**On a some what happier note, I don't own Aladdin, Tiny Toon Adventures, or the studio. That is open to anyone who can find it. Other wise, they belong to Disney and Warner Brothers respectively.**

**Oh, and just to let the challenge come a little bit early. Any of you seen Mary Poppins? And just to make sure you know, I'm a guy.**

**Another thing, Friend Like Me was originally here from the moment the genie was freed in the last chapter, but I think the website forgot to save it. Or I did. I'm not really sure which. Enjoy!**

"Looney, we can't do it all today!" Buster complained

"Just the songs?" Looney pleaded.

"We've only got enough energy for a couple songs."

"Well, there are only three left, really."

"Fine."

* * *

"Now I know I'm dreaming." Buster said to the magic carpet.

"Master! I don't think you understand what you've got here! So why don't you just ruminate, whilst I illuminate the possibilities!" Said Looney, the genie, as he started to glow.

"_Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves" _he said, pulling out thieves from his hands like cards_  
"Scheherezad-ie had a thousand tales  
But master you in luck 'cause up your sleeves" _The genie said, getting in Buster's shirt. _  
"You got a brand of magic never fails" _The genie than punched out the thieves_  
"You got some power in your corner now" _The genie said, changing the cave into a boxing ring_  
"Some heavy ammunition in your camp" _The genie said turning into a firework._  
"You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how" _he said, exploding, then having his lamp attached to him._  
"See all you gotta do is rub that lamp" _He said, putting Buster's paw to rub the lamp_  
And I'll say_

"Yes, Buster Bunny, sir  
What will your pleasure be?"

He sang, poofing up a table, some chairs, and a menu for Buster, Plucky, and the carpet._  
"Let me take your order  
Jot it down" _He sang, magically putting on a waiter's outfit and making a notepad, than used magic wuth his pencil to write something down._  
"You ain't never had a friend like me  
No no no" _He said, elbowing Buster

"Life is your restaurant"

He said, showing Buster a silver platter._  
"And I'm your maitre d'" _The chicken under the platter quickly transformed into Looney's head_  
"C'mon whisper what it is you want" _He said, his ear growing larger._  
"You ain't never had a friend like me" _He then duplicated himself into four, though it srill sounded like only one person singing.

"Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service"

The four gave him a shave, a haircut, and a manicure._  
"You're the boss  
The king, the shah" _Buster was then in a confy chair, being fanned by his two companions and surrounded by treasure_  
"Say what you wish  
It's yours! True dish  
How about a little more Baklava?" _He then filled up the screen with Baklava.

"Have some of column "A""

He sang, a stone column with food on top rising with Buster on it_  
"Try all of column "B"" _He sang, as Buster jumped off the first one and onto a column made out of food, then started falling._  
"I'm in the mood to help you dude" _He said, holding out a giant cushion that caught Buster._  
"You ain't never had a friend like me"_ Then Looney's tongue turned into a staircase, letting out a mini-Looney that let out a small dance number with his hands on the side of him, and was squashed at the end.

"Can your friends do this?"

Then, he duplicated his head and juggled it._  
"Do your friends do that?" _He then threw the heads to Buster, who juggled them perfectly._  
"Do your friends pull this out their little hat?"_ He said, his hands grabbing onto his 'tail' and spinning him until he transformed into a rabbit._  
"Can your friends go, poof?" _Next he turned into a purple dragon, letting out a puff of smoke that made three girls appear._  
"Well, looky here  
Can your friends go, Abracadabra, let 'er rip  
And then make the sucker disappear?" _He said, and the girls disappeared  
_  
"So doncha sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed" _He said, sitting in Buster's paw, then let his jaw drop to the floor and his eyes get really big._  
"I'm here to answer all your midday prayers" _He said, diving off the paw._  
"You got me bona fide, certified" _ He said, turning into a piece of paper, trapping Buster, than opening to let him out. _  
"You got a genie for your chare d'affaires  
I got a powerful urge to help you out  
So what-cha wish? I really wanna know  
You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt" _He said, producing a list that seemed to come out of Buster's ear._  
"Well, all you gotta do is rub like so - and oh"_

"Yes, Buster Bunny, sir, have a wish or two or three"

He sang, as the three girls reappeared_  
"I'm on the job, you big nabob"_ As he was about to kiss a girl, it turned into the genie and he ended up kissing his cheek._  
"You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend" _He said, making dancing elephants appear._  
"You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend" _He said, making dancing camels appear._  
"You ain't never had a friend like me" _What happened next was a grand finale so grand, it seemed like it could only happen in one's imagination._  
"You ain't never had a friend like me, hah!"_

Then it all was sucked up in a big tornado, with a simple applause sign hanging on the genie's back_._

* * *

"What, What is that noise?" Sultan Bugs Bunny asked, then rushed to the window to see what it was about, with Terrence following him.

"_Make way for Prince Charlie" _Some Marchers sang._  
"Say hey! It's Prince Charlie"_ Some swordsman sang.

"_Hey! Clear the way in the old Bazaar_" The genie yelled to everyone_  
"Hey you!" _He yelled to a camel_  
Let us through!  
It's a bright new star!  
Oh Come!  
Be the first on your block to meet his eye!" _At this point, the genie had shook

"_Make way!_  
_Here he comes!_  
_Ring bells! Bang the drums!"_He said, hitting pots and then a fat guys stomach._  
"Are you gonna love this guy!"_

"_Prince Charlie! Fabulous he!_  
_Charlie Adlera_"

Then, Buster was riding on elephant Plucky!_  
"Genuflect, show some respect  
Down on one knee!" _He said, pulling a rug out from under some guards, making them kneel._  
"Now, try your best to stay calm  
Brush up your Sunday salaam  
The come and meet his spectacular coterie"_

"_Prince Charlie!_  
_Mighty is he!_  
_Charlie Adlera_" A stack of people went up to meet Buster, but some fell down._  
"Strong as ten regular men, definitely!" _Looney zapped Buster, making him stronger_  
"He faced the galloping hordes" _The genie said as an old man_  
"A hundred bad guys with swords" _He said, now a small boy._  
"Who sent those goons to their lords?  
Why, Prince Charlie." _Looney said, now as a fat man

"_He's got seventy-five golden camels_  
_Purple peacocks_  
_He's got fifty-three_  
_When it comes to exotic-type mammals_"

The others sang_  
"Has he got a zoo?" _Said Looney as a baby jaguar._  
"I'm telling you," _He sang again, as a goat.

"_It's a world-class menagerie" _the chorus sang

_"Prince Charlie! Handsome is he, Charlie Adlera_  
_That physique! How can I speak_  
_Weak at the knee_" The genie said, transforming himself into a girl and making Buster's physique bigger._  
"Well, get on out in that square  
Adjust your vein and prepare  
To gawk and grovel and stare at Prince Charlie!"_

"_He's got ninety-five white Persian monkeys_  
_(He's got the monkeys, let's see the monkeys)_  
_And to view them he charges no fee_  
_(He's generous, so generous_)"Buster threw coins into a street_  
"He's got slaves, he's got servants and flunkies  
(Proud to work for him)  
They bow to his whim love serving him  
They're just lousy with loyalty to Charlie! Prince Charlie!"_

"_Prince Charlie!_  
_Amorous he! Charlie Adlera!_  
_Heard your princess was a sight lovely to see_  
_And that, good people, is why he got dolled up and dropped by_  
_With sixty elephants, llamas galore_  
_With his bears and lions_  
_A brass band and more_  
_With his forty fakirs, his cooks, his bakers_  
_His birds that warble on key_"

Each one of these things is shown as it is sung._  
"Make way for prince Charlie!"_

* * *

"Ah, princess, there's someone I'm dying to introduce you to." Terrence said, stroking his staff against Babs's chin.

"Terrence! Let her go!" Buster said, but was zapped by Terrence's magic.

"_Prince Charlie, yes it is he  
But not as you know him  
Read my lips and come to grips with reality" _Terrence brought the two closer in the air_  
"Yes, meet a blast from your past  
Whose lies were too good to last  
Say hello to your precious Prince Charlie!" _He said, then turned Buster's clothes back into his old ones.

"Or should we say, Buster Bunny?" Sweetie asked

"Babs, I tried to tell you-" Buster started

"_So Charlie turns out to be just Buster Bunny_  
_Just a con, need I go on?_  
_Take it from me_  
_His personality flaws_  
_Give me adequate cause_  
_To send him packing on a one-way trip_  
_So his prospects take a terminal dip_  
_His assets frozen, the venue chosen_  
_Is the ends of the earth – whoopee_!"

Terrence then sent Buster somewhere far away with a big tower, using his staff like a golf club._  
"So long, ex-Prince Charlie!"_

* * *

"And that's a wrap!" Looney shouted.

"Huh?" Everyone but Looney said.

"There are no more songs." Looney simply stated.

"What about 'a whole new world?" Silly asked.

"Fine, I guess we might just have to." Looney, whipped out a baton he had been holding in hammerspace, directed the flying carpet and the song began.

* * *

"Do you trust me?" Buster asked.

"Yes." Babs stated, with a sly grin on her face. Then she jumped on the carpet. The carpet flew around the city.

"_I can show you the world" _Buster sang._  
"Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, princess, now when did" _The carpet picked up a flower and gave it to Buster, who gave it to Babs_  
"You last let your heart decide?"_

"_I can open your eyes_  
_Take you wonder by wonder_  
_Over, sideways and under_  
_On a magic carpet ride_"

The carpet did as Buster sang, then zoomed into the clouds.

_"A whole new world_  
_A new fantastic point of view_  
_No one to tell us no_  
_Or where to go_  
_Or say we're only dreaming"_

_"A whole new world_"Babs sang_  
"A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here  
It's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you"  
"Now I'm in a whole new world with you" _Buster sang.

"_Unbelievable sights_" Babs said, seeing a flock of birds. One of them seems surprised._  
"Indescribable feeling  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling" _The carpet did a somersault, but caught the two rabbits._  
"Through an endless diamond sky"_

"_A whole new world_" Babs sang as the two came to a river._  
"Don't you dare close your eyes." _Sang Buster._  
"A hundred thousand things to see_" Sang Babs._  
"Hold your breath - it gets better" _Sang Buster as they passed ships_  
"I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far" _Babs sang. A pyramid worker sees this and, in surprise, accidently knocks off the front part of the nose, proving that it wasn't caused by an army but a flying carpet. Take that, History!_  
"I can't go back to where I used to be"_

"_A whole new world_" Sang Buster, as they headed towards ancient Greece._  
"Every turn a surprise" _Sang Babs, then petting a horse._  
"With new horizons to pursue" _Sang Buster_  
"Every moment red-letter" _Sang Babs_  
"I'll chase them anywhere  
There's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you" _Both rabbits sang.

"_A whole new world_  
_That's where we'll be_" As they both sang_, _Buster gets Babs an apple, and she is now sure she is dealing with the boy in the market, not Prince Charlie._  
"A thrilling chase" _Sang Buster_  
"A wondrous place" _Sang Babs_  
"For you and me" _They both sang, as the carpet hovered above the lake.

* * *

"Well," Said Looney, "Until next time, we're tiny, we're toony, and not near any Arabian dune-y. Good night!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 28

Same

**A/N: Same is the opposite of opposite. That explains Nothing! Anyways another clue, i've tried to avoid being too simple, but my name isn't as famous as i'd like it to be. Well, here it is: Anne draws. And i know what you're probably thinking, "He's still alive? Oh, well" Or at least that's what a certain bird is thinking *clears throat* anyways, enjoy!**

Testing, testing, one two three. Oh, are we on? Sorry, just making sure the microphone worked. Anyways, Looney and Silly walked in the door.

"So, you tried to write a story and abandoned this one?" Silly asked.

"Well, you're not a writer, so you wouldn't know how these things work." Looney said, turning on the lights, and was shocked to see that everyone looked... gray.

"Whoa." was all that Silly could say.

"Looney! Help!" Beeper cried.

"What? What is it?" Looney asked.

"I thought I saw a spider!" Beeper said.

"I am making a connection faster than a normal person would." Silly stated.

"I am too." Looney said. "Somehow, the tiny toons have turned different."

"We probably shouldn't jump to conclusions, though."

"Marcia and Plucky are having a boxing match."

Which was in fact, what they were doing.

"Babs and Buster are trying to make Fifi and Furrball Miserable, and Fifi seems to be rather negative, while Furrball seems rather brave."

Again, that was exactly what was happening.

"Gogo's acting sane, Hamton's making things dirty, and Felicia and Doug are being cruel."

"Well, how could this have happened?" Silly asked

"Well, either science or magic. Our life doesn't make much sense does it?" Looney asked.

"Not at all. I say we take Beeper and Furrball and look for Calamity."

"Good plan! Beeper, have you seen Calamity?"

"No! I don't want to go near the scary coyote!" the roadrunner answered.

"Okaaaay. Furrball, do you know where Calamity is?"

"Yeah, just down the hallway." Furrball said.

When the four finally got there they were surprised to see Calamity not gray. Or was he? Come to think of it, if he's always gray, how would anyone tell if he's been affected? I mean, that just seems silly.

"Action!" The boy scolded.

Huh? Oh, sorry. Anyways, they were surprised to find Calamity unaffected.

"Calamity, do you have any idea how these things happened?" Silly asked.

"Not really. Wile was working on something before the whole thing happened. That might have been the cause." the coyote answered.

That must have been the first time we called him just 'Wile'

"Great!" Looney said.

"But there's something you need to-" But the four had already ran off.

"Alright it's simple. We go in and ask Wile for help." Looney said.

"I'm not going in there! There's a scary coyote!" Beeper stated.

"Aargh, I'll stay with him." Furrball said. "He's probably afraid of being alone."

"How'd you know?"

"Right. We'll be out as soon as we're done talking to Wile." Looney stated.

After they went in, the door closed.

Unfortunately, Beeper was right..

"Wile?" Looney called after the door closed.

In the corner there was a pair of yellow eyes.

"Oh thank goodness, we were looking for you-" Silly started to say.

But what came out was not just a scraggly coyote. Instead was a rather well-built coyote, who looked rather hungry animal like.

"Wile?" Looney asked.

The coyote simply snarled.

"Something tells me he can't talk. And not just because he chooses not too." Silly observed

The coyote advanced upon them, quickly backing them into a corner.

And now a word from our sponsor!

Seventy-two.

And now back to our regularly scheduled program.

"That was pointless!" Silly shouted.

"This whole show is pointless, and we've got bigger problems!" Looney said to his sister.

The coyote attacked, and the two jumped out of the way just in time. The coyote kept chasing them, and the two kept repeating the same pattern until he ran into his machine and fell unconscious. It was then they both realized the machine wasn't plugged in.

"You're kidding, right?" Silly stated. "I almost died for NOTHING?"

Whoa! Calm down! I don't write the story I just narrate!

"Well then, what could've caused it?" Looney asked.

Just then, Furrball and Beeper came through, carrying Zeon.

"This guy was the cause of it all!" Beeper said, now back to his red color.

""Yeah." Said Furrball, who had become blue again. "He told us what happened after we caught him hiding with the explosives. Not the best place for a dragon."

"Zeon?" Looney asked.

"I'm sorry." he said.

"I'm not mad, just apologize to everyone and turn them back to normal. Starting with Wile." Looney said.

And so he did.

"Well," Looney said. "Until next time, we're tiny, we're toony, and will stay real toony. Good night!"

**A/N: Some jokes were added last minute, but you can probably expect that. By the way, I think I've been working on this chapter for two weeks, or at least started two weeks ago. I'm not gonna spoil anything for the next one, but it's kind of musical. It includes 'it's our house now' 'pictures in my head' and 'you're only second rate' and I am aware that those are all Disney songs. Well, I'd better go, I need to book John deLancie for the next episode. Darn it! Another spoiler!**


End file.
